Caesar's Victory
by virginiagentleman
Summary: The aftermath of the battle for Hoover Dam. This is my first fanfic. Please rate and review. If I get a positive responce, I will make this a multi-chapter fic.   DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fallout: New Vegas, its charicters, or anything associated with it.
1. Chapter 1

"My lord, the Dam has been taken! You are victorious!" The runner's was music to Caesar's ears. Looking upward, he gave thanks to the gods for his victory, and then said "Excellent! Praetorians, on me! I wish to see the battlefield".

When he arrived at the summit of a hill overlooking the Dam, the legionaries were dragging the dead out of the way on the Dam, and collecting fallen weapons. Lanius was supervising, but when he saw Caesar, he ran up the hill to him through the protective screen of Praetorians. "My lord, Mars has blessed us with a great victory this day! And with only three cohorts engaged, most of the army is ready to begin pursuit". Caesar replied " Yes, the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Cohorts, which fought today, will stay here and see to the burning of the dead and the collection of spoils. Take the 4th and 5th to Freeside, and secure it. Wait for me before entering New Vegas proper. Send the 6th and 7th to lay siege to Camp McCarrain , and finish what those damned Fiends started. They have outlived their usefulness, so tell the Centurions to kill any Fiends they find, as well as the NCR garrison. Have the Courier take command of the 8th Cohort and sweep the land west of the Strip. He is to exterminate all the Fiends he finds".

As Lanius went to carry out his orders, Caesar motioned to Vulpes Inculta, who had been standing a respectful distance behind him. "Vulpes, what news?"

"Sire, my Frumentarii have seized Gun Runners and Helios One intact, with minimal casualties. Reports also say the Omertas are carrying out the assassinations on the Strip as was agreed"

Caesar beckoned to an aide, who passed him a map He consulted it, and motioned Vulpes to do the same. "Very well, then, Vulpes, since things are going according to plan, I will give you a new duty. Take the 9th Cohort, the Explorers, and the Great Khans and pursue the retreating NCR forces down this road, reliving Helios One along the way, and link up with the 10th Cohort, which will be coming out of Cottonwood Cove, here, at Nipton. If I recall correctly, you have graced that town with your presence before. Anyway, once you have linked up with the 10th, I want you to assault up this steep hill, and take this NCR border station".

Vulpes shot his arm out in the Roman Salute "Ave, I shall rally the men immediately". With that, he took his leave.

Caesar once more surveyed the battlefield, and breathed deep the smell of victory. He thought to himself, "All battlefields smell the same, like piss, blood, and death. Still, there is few better smells in the world". Turning to his aides, he said "Not a bad day's work. Come, let us go to the far side of the Dam. I wish to greet my men who fought so valiantly this day." As they started down the hill he thought to himself "Not a bad day's work at all".


	2. Chapter 2

The eastern gate to Freeside was in finally in sight. Caesar was finally at his prize, his new Rome. He paused at the gate, just to drink it all in. He had done it. Just as his namesake had taken Rome and driven his enemy Pompey the Great to Greece, so he had driven the NCR across the mountains into California. "Let us view my new conquest. Forward!" he said to the Praetorians who surrounded him in a hollow square, and the gaggle of aides who followed him most everywhere. Inside the gates, the carnage was overwhelming. Several buildings were on fire, and many others were pockmarked with bullet holes. The bodies of men, who vaguely resembled a pre-war singer Caesar remembered watching holotapes of as a child, littered the ground. The bodies of civilians also were among the dead. Caesar noted with pleasure that there were few Legion bodies he could see. This had been an easy victory.

As he approached the gate to the Strip, Lanius came to greet him. He was, as usual after battle, covered in blood, looking like Mars himself. His booming, hollow voice echoed out from behind his mask. "My lord, all is ready for your triumphal entry to the strip. What of the prisoners?" He pointed at the crowd behind him guarded by legionaries. Caesar replied, "Separate all the Van Graffs. They betrayed a Legion recon group buying weapons. Also find all the employees of that "casino" by the Van Graff's building. They are purveyors of vice and weakness. Crucify them, and take the rest as slaves". Lanius went off to his work, as close as a man like him could come to glee. That man loves his work, perhaps a little too much, Caesar thought, he definitely will not enjoy peace. I will have to find something for him to do.

Returning to the matter at hand, Caesar shouted "Praetorians! Column formation, by fours; aides, behind them! Let us enter the Strip!" As he entered the Strip, he felt power, like blood, flooding through his veins. The residents of the Strip, separated from Caesar by a screen of Legionaries, strained to see their ruler. Apprehensively, they waited to see what their fate would be. Caesar acted like they weren't even there. He entered the Lucky 38, his escort following. "Remove these implements of gambling, they are not fitting for an Imperial Palace." An aide rushed off to make his wish reality. "Also, I want the strip searched for all alcohol and chems. They are to be destroyed, and anyone found hiding them will be crucified". Another aide ran off.

When he reached the penthouse, he walked around, inspecting his new home. 'Remove all of House's personal effects, and bring mine in. Also, dismantle this array of computers, and put my throne here. Marcus, Lucius, where are you?" His two private secretaries came before him and stood at attention. "My lord?" Marcus, the senior scribe said. "Take down this proclamation: 'To the citizens of New Vegas: These are the words of the mighty Caesar. I come not as a raider, but as a ruler. To those who swear loyalty to me, pay their yearly taxes, and obey the precepts of the Legion, I will declare their persons and property inviolate. However, those who disobey the Legion's code will be severely punished. Those who put up armed resistance to me will be crushed. In summary, accept the Legion's rule, and you will prosper. Resist, and you will die. Signed, Caesar'. Have this read to the populace".

"Lucius, take this down 'To all NCR soldiers: You cannot stand against the Legion. Surrender now, and you will be spared the cross. If you take the oath of loyalty, you can avoid enslavement, and will be given gainful employment. Surrender, and live. Fight, and die. The choice is yours.' Lucius, have that printed up, at least several hundred copies, and deliver them to the Frumentarii. They will deliver them behind NCR lines."

As his two secretaries scurried off, Caesar sighed. "Gentlemen, this has been a great day, but also a tiring one. You are dismissed for the day. We will resume work tomorrow."

As his men left, Caesar turned and looked out the window on the desert he now ruled. He had won the war. Now, he had to win the peace.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting up at dawn, Caesar went about his morning ritual. He washed in heated water brought by servants, dressed in his red tunic and his new gold plated armored cuirass and matching greaves. He had had them made in celebration of his victory in New Vegas. The front plate of the cuirass had been engraved with an eagle with outstretched wings, and clutching a bundle of thunderbolts in its talons. When the armor caught the sunlight, it made Caesar look like Mars himself. After dressing, he made his daily prayers at the small alter that he tended himself. Afterwards, he engaged in one of his few personal pleasures: reading. He had amassed a large collection of pre-war books, mostly histories, but also biographies and philosophies. Vulpes, in his travels, always kept an eye out for new books for his master. While he read a book about ancient Rome, one of his favorite topics, he ate a small breakfast of fresh bread (bread was a staple of the legion), fruit, a small piece of fried Brahman steak, and water.

After reading for about an hour, Caesar got down to business. Every day, His staff's night duty officer prepared a several page report, containing details of intelligence reports, quartermaster's reports, the manpower status of the cohorts, and the reports from the recruit training officers. It allowed him to stay informed and let him prepare for the day.

About 9 A.M., Caesar walked into his throne room, which was already filled with staff officers, various dignitaries, including Vulpes, Lanius, and the Courier. "Gentleman, what business do we have today?"

Lanius was the first to speak "Mighty Caesar, our forces, led by Vulpes Inculta, have failed to take the NCR outpost in the south." Vulpes broke in "The NCR are firmly entrenched on the top of the hill and cannot be flanked. As you know my lord, I have never been a fan of frontal assaults, let alone one on an entrenched enemy at the top of a steep hill. I do not wish to slaughter your men needlessly. If the honored Legate wishes to beat his head against that position, and ruin the legion while he's at it, I will happily relinquish command to him!"

"Enough! Both of you! You bicker like children!" Caesar snapped. "Cease the attacks on the hill. Lanius, build a fortification near that hill to keep an eye on the NCR. Take an extra cohort down with you. After the main fortification is completed, I want a chain of smaller outposts to watch for NCR raids. No offensive action. Do I make myself clear?" Lanius grunted, obviously displeased with being put on garrison duty.

Caesar spoke to the entire assembly "The legion won a great victory taking Hoover Dam. However, that assault has blunted the razor's edge I had honed the legion to. We need time to rebuild. Also, having taken a Capitol fitting of our empire, I believe it is time for the legion to become more permanent; a true society, not just a tribe. A real Rome. Therefore, we will go onto the strategic defensive." At this point, Lanius was visibly agitated. Peace was not for him. Continuing, Caesar said " Vulpes, I want you to send as many Frumentarii as possible into the NCR on long range, deep cover missions. Just because we are not actively engaged against the NCR, we shouldn't neglect intelligence gathering. And, thanks to us, there are now many…openings in the NCR hierarchy that we can exploit.""My lord, I will start preparations today" Vulpes said, bowing. He was enjoying this.

Caesar gestured at the Courier "What news of the Fiends?" The Courier, who was the only one not in legion uniform, stepped forward. He wore black combat armor, and a military cap that looked like it had come from the Boomers. "At last count, 326 confirmed kills. The men took the heads as proof. I have whats left of them holed up in Vault 3. I've been in there before. It won't be easy digging them out."

"Well," Caesar replied, "this will be a challenge for you. Speak to the Quartermaster. I will arrange for several flamethrowers to be made available to you. As I recall, we also captured a large stockpile of hand grenades during our advance after the assault on the Dam. I will have them made available to you as well." The Courier "I will get to work as soon as possible, sir." "Also, you have no official title in the legion. It is time we remedied this. I hereby make you Pro-Consul of New Vegas, in charge of running the Mojave Wasteland, and maintaining law and order."

"I… um… Thank you sir!" The Courier bowed. Caesar continued, "Also, it is time you received a proper Latin name. Henceforth, you shall be known as Gaius Vegas Vetrix. It means 'Gaius the Victorious of Vegas'. Do you like it?" "Yes Caesar, I am honored" "I will also send a tailor to your quarters in the Ultra-Luxe this evening to fit you with some proper armor, as befitting a member of the legion."

Caesar rose from his throne and began to pace around. "Once you have finished with the Fiends I will have several other tasks for you. My grand plan is to pacify the Mojave, build a new network of roads, to stimulate trade and facilitate the movement of troops, as well as expanding the NCR water pipeline network. I want to create a series of Plantations across the Mojave. The legion will become a self sustaining, self replicating culture, instead of a monolithic tribe that devours other tribes to survive. What do you think?"

"A very noble goal. I am glad I can assist you and help better the Mojave." When he heard this Caesar smirked. "Good answer, I knew that I was right in selecting you." Turning to the assembly, he said "Having planned for the physical sustenance and military security of the legion, we must now look to securing the future of the legion. All unmarried men from Centurion and up will marry. Tax breaks will be given for how many children you produce for the legion. To lead by example, and to secure an heir for my dynasty, I have decided to take a wife." The whole room went silent." Lucius," Caesar called to his chief of Praetorians, "have five or so suitable candidates brought before me this evening." "Yes. Of… of course." Caesar smiled.

_Author's note: The rating of this story is going to change to "M" because of some upcoming chapters involving sex, blood, and gore (not at the same time!) I also want to make it clear, the attitudes which will be displayed towards women in the next chapter are not mine. They are keeping in the character of both the Legion and Ancient Roman society. I'm sure you all understand._

_P.S. How do you all like my Caesar? I tried to keep him in character with Julius Caesar, as he portrayed himself in "The Gallic Wars" and "The Civil Wars". I fleshed out the character with a bit of Napoleon _


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius walked into the throne room. "My lord, I have found a suitable candidate. She is the daughter of the Great Khan Chief. She is 19, virginal, and, may I say, attractive." Caesar smiled. "Once again, Lucius, you have proven yourself very useful. As a reward, you may take any one of the suites here in the Lucky 38 you want." "Thank you sir.""You may go. Where is the girl?" "Your bedroom sire." "Her name?" "Samantha." "Thank You."

He left the throne room, and walked up the stairs to his personal chambers. As he entered his bedroom, he saw her. Lucius had done his work well. She was about 5' 5", 110 lbs, with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and high cheekbones. She had a beautiful figure under her revealing black leather Great Khans armor. "So, Samantha, how are you?" Caesar said. She replied; "Well enough. I'm not used to all this finery." "You should get used to it. It is what Caesar's wife deserves." "Your wife?" "Yes. My marriage to you will cement the integration of the Great Khans into the legion. It will also ensure the future of the legion by providing me with an heir. Don't worry though. I will take good care of you. I am not a monster, and I will love and treasure you." He sat down next to her on the bed. "What do you think?" She shifted on the bed and said, "Well, if this will help the Khans and my father, then I will marry you. Besides, being married to Caesar can't be all that bad!" she chuckled. Caesar smiled, "I'm pleased to hear that. Well, go downstairs to the presidential suite. We will be married tomorrow, so get some sleep. Also, there is a dress laid out for you. Please wear it tomorrow." Samantha got up "Of course… my lord. Good night"

The next day, the population of New Vegas and legion soldiers lined the Strip. Emerging from the Lucky 38 was the wedding party. Caesar had eschewed his normal red tunic and golden armor in favor of a royal purple toga. Walking hand in hand with him was his wife to be, Samantha. She wore an orange dress, with her hair combed and curled. She also wore a translucent orange veil over her face.

The wedding party went to the Ultra-Luxe, where the wedding was to take place. An alter had been placed on a dais in the main hall of the casino. In front of the alter, in a red and white toga, was the high priest of the legion. On either side of the alter were the senior officers of the legion. To the right of the alter was Lanius, who had just returned from overseeing the building of fortifications in the south, was there, looking distinctly uncomfortable in the refined surroundings. Next to him was the newly minted Prefect Ursus, who had formerly been called Papa Bear, the Chief of the Great Khans. Caesar had made him the Training Prefect, in charge of creating new legionaries. This was partially due to the help the Khans had provided the legion at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, and partially due to the fact his was to be Caesar's father in law. To the left of the alter was Vulpes Incultus, looking much more at ease than his rival Lanius. Next to him was Proconsul Gaius Vegas Vetrix, formerly the Courier. Next to him was Praetorian Prefect Lucius. Lining the walls behind the officers was the entire Praetorian Guard, dressed in all their ceremonial finery.

The couple arrived before the alter. The priest made ritual offerings of meat and grain burning them in the alter fire. Turning to the couple, he gave a benediction in Latin, and removed Samantha's veil. Caesar took Samantha's left hand with his right. The priest wrapped a red cloth around their hands. It was time to give the vows. Caesar said the ritual words, "Ubi tu Gaia, ubi me Gaius." Samantha, having been taught the words by her new body slave the night before, said "Ubi tu Gaius, ubi me Gaia." The priest gave another Latin benediction, and the ceremony was over. They were married.

Everyone adjourned to the Gourmand, where they had a celebratory meal. The main entrée was grilled Brahman steak, corn, bread, fruit, and tea. Everyone enjoyed themselves; Lanius even made a barking noise that could have been interpreted as laughter. Caesar, for the first time in a long time, was completely at ease, smileing and joking. Samantha, looking radiant, was all smiles, apparently no longer nervous or apprehensive. It was a long, happy, and joyous day.

That evening, Caesar and Samantha were alone in their private quarters. Caesar had removed the outer part of his toga and his sandals, wearing his toga undershirt and undershorts. He and Samantha had been talking for hours; he had been telling her stories of his childhood and rise to power. She smiled coyly, "Well, it seems whenever you put your mind to something, you accomplish it. So, am I to be your next conquest?" Caesar stroked her hair "Conquest implies resistance. You are unwilling?" "Oh, no! Just, I am a little nervous." "Don't be." Caesar leaned in to kiss her, and she responded in kind. As they passionately kissed, he slipped the straps of her dress off, letting it fall to the floor. Breaking the kiss, he lowered her down on to the bed. Stripping off his own clothes, he paused to admire her. Her body truly was amazing. Her narrow waist, tight stomach, and C cup breasts entranced him. Getting into bed with her, he kissed her again and said something he hadn't said since he was a child; "I love you."

For Samantha, that night was amazing. There was a brief moment of pain, when he entered her, but that was soon replaced by a wonderful feeling. As they fell asleep together, she smiled.

_Author's Note: I hope you all like this. I tried to keep it classy. I'm not going to turn this into smut, but, let's be honest, that's what's happens on a wedding night. The idea of arranged marriages, while repugnant to us today was common to our ancestors. In Europe, dynastic marriages were common into the 19__th__ Century. Marriages were often used to secure treaties and alliances, like the integration of the Great Khans into Caesar's Legion. Also, the marriage ceremony I describe follows closely the Ancient Roman marriage ceremony, including the vows and the color of the bride's dress. I would like to thank everyone who has added my story to their favorites list and/or submitted reviews. You guys are what encourages me to keep writing._

_Next Chapter: A public celebration of Caesar's wedding, including gladiator fights! _


End file.
